


First Snow

by minbinnation



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Games, Christmas one shot, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Winter, first snow
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minbinnation/pseuds/minbinnation
Summary: Yeni yıl mucizeleri de beraberinde getirir derler.Bir inanışa göre, eğer ilk kar yağdığında, ilk kar tanesi elinize düşerken biriyle göz göze gelirseniz o sizin hayatınızın aşkıdır. İlk kar tanesi düştüğünde eski sevgili olan Hyunjin ve Felix yaklaşık iki yıl sonra ilk defa göz göze gelir.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 9





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Merhabaa, bu benim düz yazı halindeki ilk denemem o yüzden umarım güzel olmuştur hehe. Ben çok keyif alarak yazdım umarım siz deokurken çok keyif alırsınız!! (EXO-First Snow şarkısından esinlenilmiştir.)

Felix~  
Yılbaşına bir hafta kalmıştı ve hala ilk karın yağmaması insanları çok şaşırtıyordu. Bir inanışa göre, ilk kar avucunun içine düştüğü anda biriyle göz göze gelirsen o kişi senin hayatının aşkı olacak demekti. Felix buna sadece gülüyordu. Bu tarz şeylere pek inanan birisi değildi. Yine dans akademisinden çıktığı ve eve gittiği günlerden biriydi. Havada kar soğuğu vardı ama hala düşen bir tane bile yoktu. Kulaklıklarını taktı, atkısını boynuna dolayıp beresini kafasına geçirdi ve yürümeye başladı. Suratına doğru esen rüzgar azalmaya başlamıştı. O gün havada ayrı bir güzellik vardı. Soğuk ama güzel bir soğuktu. Çalan telefonunu açmak için elini cebine soktu. Eldiveninden baş parmağını çıkarttı ve aramayı cevapladı.  
Jeonginnie.  
“Efendim Innie?”  
“Hyung, gelirken ağacı süslemek için süs de alır mısın lütfen?” Jeongin’in heyecanlı sesi Felix’in gülümsemesine sebep oldu. Arkadan gelen sesi duyunca bir kahkaha attı.  
“Bana da cheesecake lütfen!” Yüksek ve neredeyse mızmız bir sesti.  
“Evet duyduğun üzere Jisung hyung da cheesecake istiyor.” dedi Jeongin.  
“Tamam tamam yolumun üstünde Soul Cup var. Oradan alır gelirim.”  
“Sağol hyung seni seviyoruz!”  
“Ben de sizi seviyorum.” Felix telefonu gülümseyerek kapattı ve yürümeye devam etti. Yılın bu zamanları Felix’in en sevdiklerinden biriydi. Yılbaşı filmleri, şarkıları, Jisunglar’ın kışlık evindeki şömine başında oynadıkları oyunlar ve içtikleri sıcak çikolatalar...Yılbaşı her zaman Felix’e ayrı güzel gelmişti. Bir de kar yağsa ve etraf bembeyaz olsa, Felix için daha güzel bir zaman olamazdı.  
Düşüncelere dalmışken gökyüzüne bakmak için kafasını kaldırdı. Kollarını yukarı doğru uzattı ve gözlerini kapattı. Temiz havayı içine çekti. Arkadaşlarına sahip olduğu için ne kadar mutlu olduğunu düşünürken birdenbire elinde bir ıslaklık hissetti. Başını hemen avucuna doğru eğdi ve ilk karın düştüğünü, gökyüzünden beyaz pamuk tanelerinin düşmeye başladığını fark etti. Mutlulukla kafasını yukarı kaldırdı ve tam o an... O an, onunla göz göze geldiği andı. Neredeyse iki yıldır görmediği ilk aşkıyla göz göze geldiği andı.

Bu sırada Hyunjin~  
Hyunjin, Seungmin ve Woojin’in üstün ısrarları üzerine eve giderken tavukçuya uğramak için yolunu uzatmıştı. İçten içe, bu kadar soğuk havada sırf tavuk almak için yolunu uzatmış olmasına sinirleniyordu. Ama onlara karşı koyamıyordu işte. Üstelik yılbaşı haftasıydı.  
Tanıdık sokağa girdiğinde aklına yine iki yıl öncesi geldi. Felix... İki yıl önceye geri dönebilseydi her şey yine aynı mı olurdu? Evet, bu aptalca bir düşünceydi. Yaptığı şeyi Felix’in iyiliği için yapmıştı ama yine de düşünmeden edemiyordu. Sadece o zamanları düşünmek bile gözlerinin dolmasına sebep oluyordu. Onunla karşılaşırsa yine gözleri dolar mıydı? Yoksa göz yaşları yağmur damlaları ve kar taneleri ile beraber akıp gider miydi? Düşüncelerden çıkmasına yardım eden şey çalan telefonuydu.  
Minnie.  
“Jinnie neredesin? Çok acıktık!”  
“Az kaldı. Tavukçuya gidiyorum. Yarım saate gelirim, siz masayı kurun.”  
“Tamam. Çabuk ol.” Gelen ses sevimli ve mutluydu. Bu da, Hyunjin’e bu soğuğa rağmen yolunu uzatmayı tercih ettiğini hatırlattı.  
“Tamamdır.”  
Telefonu kapatıp adımlarını hızlandırmaya başladı. O sırada geçtiği çiçekli yolu çok seviyordu. Kış olmasına rağmen pespembe bir şekilde duran canlı çiçekler gözüne ilişti. Dikkatini dağıtan şey ise ağacın üstünden düşen çiçekler oldu. Bir süre onları yakalamaya çalışmak ona çocuksu ve uzun süredir hissetmediği bir heyecan vermişti. Fakat bu heyecan verici an elinde ıslaklık hissetmesi ve ilk karın düştüğünü fark etmesiyle sona erdi. İçini kaplayan sıcaklık yürümeye devam ederken de onu yalnız bırakmadı. Onu mutlu eden bu yolda ilerlerken kafasını öylesine kaldırdı ve o an... O an onunla göz göze geldi... İlk aşkı.

-Geriye dönüş-

—170909  
“Felix, şu an saçmaladığının farkında mısın?”  
“Umrumda değil Hyunjin. Seni bırakıp yurt dışına gitmeyeceğim.”  
“Ama gitmen lazım! Bir dansçı olarak bu senin hayatının fırsatı!”  
“Evet ama benim için sen daha önemlisin.” Hyunjin Felix’in söylediği şeye mutlu olsa bile onun için bu fırsatı geri tepmesine izin veremezdi.  
“Felix, canım benim, biliyorum ama bu yükü üzerime yükleme lütfen...”  
“Karar verildi Jinnie. Gitmiyorum.” Hyunjin’in elini tuttu sıkıca. Hiç bırakmak istemiyordu. Felix Avustralya’daki en büyük dans okullarından birinin bir yıllık staj programına seçilmişti ama Hyunjin’i bırakıp gidemezdi. Bunu yapamazdı.  
Hyunjin ise Felix’i burada tutmanın üzüntüsünü yaşıyordu. Onun hayatındaki en büyük fırsatlardan birini kaçırmasına neden olmak istemiyordu.

—170920  
“Hyunjin, neyin var? Bu aralar çok soğuksun. Moralini bozan bir şey mi var? Biliyorsun, her zaman benimle paylaşabilirsin.” Staj olayı ortaya çıktığından beri Hyunjin Felix’e karşı soğuk davranıyordu ve bu durum Felix’i gerçekten çok üzüyordu. Hyunjin’in ise böyle davranmasının kendince sebepleri vardı.  
“Bir şey yok. Modum düşük biraz, geçer.”

—170921  
Hyunjin Felix’in en yakın arkadaşı Changbin’in yanına gitti. Felix’in bir şekilde o okula gitmesini sağlamalıydı. Eğer onun yüzünden burada kalırsa sonsuza kadar suçlu hissedecekti.  
“Hyung konuşabilir miyiz?” Hyunjin her zamankinden daha gergindi titremesini engellemek için ellerini bacaklarının arasına sıkıştırdı.  
“Tabii ki. Bir şey mi oldu çok durgun görünüyorsun?” Hyunjin’in gerginliği Changbin’in de gerilmesine neden olmuştu. Hyunjin normalde hep neşeli olurdu ama bugün onu rahatsız eden bir şeylerin olduğu belliydi.  
“Konuştuklarımız aramızda kalabilir mi? Özellikle Felix’in bilmemesi lazım.”  
“Hyunjin kötü bir şey mi oldu? Korkmaya başladım.” Hyunjin’in suratının hali Changbin’i daha da korkutmaya başlamıştı. Sandalyesinde dikleşti ve dikkatle Hyunjin’i dinlemeye devam etti.  
“Felix’ten ayrılacağım.”   
“Ne?!” Changbin yaşadığı şokla oturduğu sandalyeden ayağa fırladı.  
“Sen ne dediğinin farkında mısın? Neden? İkiniz tanıdığım en mutlu, en güzel çiftsiniz birdenbire neden bu ayrılık? Bunun onu ne kadar üzeceğinin farkında mısın?!”   
“Hyung oturup dinler misin lütfen? İnan benim için de kolay değil. Felix’i her şeyden daha çok seviyorum.” Doğruydu. Felix’i her şeyden daha çok seviyordu. O yüzden bu kararı vermişti, onun iyiliği için.  
Changbin sandalyesine geri oturdu ve devam etti. “O zaman neden?”  
“Staja gitmiyor, hyung. Bu onun için çok önemli bir fırsat. Geleceği için çok önemli bir fırsat ve o sırf benimle olabilmek için gitmiyor. Ben bunu kabullenemiyorum.”  
“Hyunjin...”   
“Bunu sana söylüyorum çünkü ayrılsam da gitmez diye korkuyorum. Gitmesi için onu ikna etmen lazım hyung. Benim için. Gerekirse benden nefret etmesini sağla umrumda değil.”  
“Hyunjin bunun mantıklı bir fikir olduğundan emin misin?”   
“Değilim. Ama tek bildiğim onun da içten içe bu stajı ne kadar istediği ve kariyeri için, geleceği için ne kadar önemli olduğu. Ben onu hep bekleyeceğim. Eğer bir gün bana dönmek isterse, yine onun için burada olacağım. Hayatına devam eder beni unutursa, başkasını bulursa da onu sevmeye devam ederek durumu kabulleneceğim.”  
“Elimden geleni yaparım Jinnie.” Changbin’in sesi bu tartışmayı kaybetmiş gibi çıkıyordu ve yüzündeki acıma ifadesi de bu konuda neler hissettiğinin açık bir simgesiydi.  
“Sağol, hyung.” 

—171923  
Hyunjin ve Felix klasik randevularından birindeydi. En sevdikleri kafe olan Soul Cup’da karşılıklı oturuyorlardı. Tek fark her zamankinin aksine ikisini de bir sessizliğin kaplamasıydı. Normalde kahkahalarıyla kafeyi dolduran çift yaklaşık yarım saattir sadece masaya bakıyordu.   
“Jinnie-“ Hyunjin Felix’in konuşmasına izin vermeden söze atlamıştı.  
“Felix konuşmamız lazım” Felix başından aşağı kaynar sular döküldüğünü hissetti. Bir süredir Hyunjin’in ona soğuk davrandığını hissediyordu zaten ve bu cümlenin peşinden gelebilecek şeyler onu çok korkutuyordu.   
“K-konuşalım” duyacaklarından korkarak cevapladı Hyunjin’i, gözlerinin içine bakamıyordu.   
“Bir süredir, fark etmişsindir sen de, bir uyuşmazlık olduğunu düşünüyorum aramızda. Eskisi gibi değiliz, eskisi gibi hissedemiyorum. O eski heyecan ve sevgi yok bence aramızda. Bu şekilde devam etme-“ Felix’in gözünden bir damla yaş düşmüştü bile, istemsizce. Korktuğu başına gelmişti. Hyunjin’siz ne yapacaktı. O da farkındaydı aralarındaki bu nedensiz soğukluğun. Ne kadar düşünürse düşünsün anlamlandıramıyordu birden neden bu hale geldiklerinin. Hyunjin’in sırf ayrılmaları için bahane bulmasını kolaylaştırmak için soğuk davrandığından haberi yoktu çünkü.   
“Ağlama” Hyunjin’in canı en az Felix’inki kadar yanıyordu. Felix’in ağladığını görünce daha da yanmaya başladı.   
“Üzgünüm”. Göz yaşlarını sildi Felix. Kafasını masanın üstündeki kollarına dayadı. Nefesini düzenleyince kafasını kaldırıp Hyunjin’in gözlerinin içine baktı. Onun da gözlerinin dolduğunu fark etmişti. O zaman ‘neden?’ neden yapıyor bunu diye düşündü.  
“Neden?”   
Hyunjin Oturduğu yerde geriye yaslandı, umursamak bir ifade takınmaya çalışarak,  
“Eski samimiyeti hissedemiyorum aramızda üzgünüm. Arkadaş kalmayı isterim ama” dedi.  
“Üzgünüm ama ben bunu yapabileceğimi düşünmüyorum. Hala anlayamıyorum, aramıza bir soğukluk girdiğini hissettiğin için benden ayrıldığına..” ayağa kalktı. Göz yaşlarını zor tutuyordu.  
“Düzeltmeye çalışmıyorsun bile?! Bu kadar kolay mı senin için ilişkimizi bitirmek? Ara verelim bile demiyorsun da direkt ayrılalım diyorsun? Ben senin için stajı bile reddetmeye karar verdim? Sense aramıza biraz soğukluk girdiği için her şeyi bitirmek istiyorsun?”   
Staj... Tüm olay buydu zaten, ama Felix bilmiyordu.   
“Bana doğruyu söyle başka biri mi var?” Bu sefer Hyunjin de ayağa kalktı. Başka biri olma ihtimalini düşünmesi bile onu sinirlendirmişti.   
“Bunu asla yapmayacağımı bilmiyor musun!?”  
“Benden ayrılacağını da tahmin etmezdim ama bak neredeyiz şu anda” Felix alaycı bir şekilde gülümsedi, bir yandan da göz yaşlarını siliyordu.   
“Üzgünüm Felix. Başka birisinin olmadığına emin olabilirsin ama. Sana bunu yapacak biri değilim”. Bir süre birbirlerine baktılar, gözlerinin içine. Felix kafeden çıkmak için adım attığında Hyunjin kolundan tutup durdurdu.   
“Son bir kez... Son bir kez sarılabilir miyiz?” Felix hiç bir şey demeden kafeden çıktı. Hyunjin yerine oturdu ve artık göz yaşlarını tutması için bir sebep yoktu. Hıçkıra hıçkıra ağladı bir süre. Hayatının aşkını bırakışını düşünerek. Doğru şeyi yaptığını umarak ağladı. 

-Günümüz-  
Hyunjin ve Felix yaklaşık 2 yıl sonra ilk defa göz göze gelmişti. Felix özlem ve sinir karışımı bir duygu içindeyken Hyunjin pişmanlık ve özlem karışımı bir duygu içindeydi. Uzun uzun sadece birbirlerine baktıktan sonra ilk adımını atıp yaklaşan Hyunjin oldu. Havanın soğuğuna rağmen ellerinin titrediğini hissedebiliyordu. Avuçlarını sıktı heyecanını azaltmaya çalışarak. Ne diyecekti? Ne demesi gerekiyordu? O bunları düşünürken şaşırtıcı bir şekilde ilk konuşan Felix oldu.  
“Selam”. Hyunjin şaşkınlıkla gözlerine baktı Felix’in. Sesini bile ne kadar özlediğini fark etti Hyunjin.   
“S-selam, uzun zaman oldu”. Alacağı cevaptan korkuyordu bir yandan. Felix sırıttı.  
“Evet...”   
“Biraz... oturmak ister misin? Vaktin varsa senin de...” Felix’in hayır diyeceğine emindi. Gözlerine bile bakamıyordu.   
“Olur.” Aldığı cevap karşısında şok oldu Hyunjin. Hiç beklemiyordu böyle bir tepkiyi. Kızar bağırır ve hayır der diye düşünüyordu.   
“T-tamam, nereye gidelim istersin?”  
“Soul Cup yakınlarda değil mi? Oraya gidebiliriz uzun zaman oldu”.   
“Soul Cup...” klasik buluşma yerleri aklına gelince Hyunjin’in içini bir hüzün kapladı. Felix ise özellikle yapmış gibiydi.  
“Olur..” kafeye doğru yürürlerken ikisi de asla konuşmuyordu. Sessizlik hakimdi ama garip bir sessizlik değildi bu. Özlem dolu ve garip bir şekilde ikisine de huzur veren tanıdık bir sessizlikti. İçeri girdiklerinde her zaman oturdukları yere yöneldi Hyunjin istemsizce. Felix ise ufak bir duraklamadan sonra Hyunjin’in yanına gitti.   
İkisi de oturduktan sonra bu sefer sessizliği bozan Hyunjin olmuştu. Ayağa kalktı.   
“Ne istersin hemen alıp geleyim”.  
“Gerek yok ben alırım kendiminkini.” Felix de ayağa kalktı ama Hyunjin izin vermedi.  
“Bu seferlik bende lütfen. Her zamankinden mi?”   
“Evet...” hala hatırlıyor olması Felix’i hem üzmüştü hem de buruk bir sevinç hissettirmişti. Hyunjin kasaya doğru ilerledi.   
“İki tane caramel macchiato alabilir miyim?”   
“Tabii” Hyunjin kahveleri alıp Felix’in oturduğu masaya doğru ilerledi. Kahvesini önüne doğru uzattı. Felix kahveyi alıp teşekkür etti.  
“Uzun zaman oldu. Neler yaptın görüşmeyeli?” Felix kahvesinden bir yudum aldı.  
“Avustralyadaydım bir yıl staj için.” Hyunjin’in gözleri parladı duyduğu cümleyle. Felix devam etti,  
“Sonra geri geldim. Şimdi ders verdiğim bir okulum var. Bir yandan da JYP’de dans ediyorum”.  
“JYP Mİ?!” Hyunjin şok olmuştu. Kore’nin en iyi şirketi JYP’de dans ediyor olması onu çok mutlu etmişti.   
“Evet, senin sayende... teşekkür ederim” Hyunjin’in gülümsemesi birden solmuştu.   
“B-benim mi? Ben bir şey yapmadım ki...” Felix sakin ifadesiyle devam etti.  
“Ben Avustralyadan gelince Changbin hyung her şeyi anlattı Hyunjin. Yaptığının gerçekten çok büyük bir salaklık olduğunu biliyorsundur umarım.” Hyunjin ne hissettiğini bilmiyordu. Onunla oturmayı bu yüzden kabul etmişti demek ki... nedenini bildiği için.   
“Özür dilerim ama kendim için bunu yapmalıydım.”   
“Keşke sadece kendini ya da beni değil de bizi düşünseydin”.   
“Felix...”   
“Önemli değil Hyunjin. Döndükten sonra bunu öğrenince çok ağladım ve çok kızdım. Bir süre sana ulaşmaya çalıştım ama ortak arkadaşımız olan herkesle bağını koparmışsın.”   
“Çünkü bana seni hatırlatıyorlardı.” fısıldadı.  
“Efendim?”   
“Hiç devam et sen...”   
“Sana ulaşmaya çalıştım uzun bir süre ama bir süre sonra ümidimi kestim”.   
“Felix ben üzgünüm ama bak şuan ne kadar iyi bir konumdasın JYP mi Kore’nin en iyi şirketi? Mükemmel bir şey bu senin ve kendi ders verdiğin bir okul? Çok mutlu oldum senin adına!”   
“Evet şuan ben de çok mutluyum ama seninle olmasını tercih ederdim...”  
“Hala geç de-“  
“...gerçi artık fikirlerim de değişti”.  
“Ne?”  
“Evet artık atlattım seni hayatıma devam etmenin daha doğru olduğu kanısına vardım.”  
“Anladım...”   
“Kahve için teşekkür ederim. Uzun zaman sonra seni görmek güzeldi. Umarım sen de güzel bir hayat yaşıyorsundur”.  
“Sensiz ne kadar güzel olabilirse o kadar güzel...” yine fısıldadı. Felix ayağa kalktı. Bu kadar mıydı? Bu sefer de mi gitmesine izin verecekti? Hyunjin de kalktı.  
“Lix bir saniye!” Lix... uzun süre sonra bunu Hyunjin’in ağzından duymak Felix’in içini ısıtmıştı.  
“Efendim?” Arkasını dönüp Hyunjin’in gözlerinin içine baktı.   
“En azından numaralarımızı alsak? Belki görüşürüz bir daha? Hem Changbin Hyung’u Jisung’u Jeongin’i hepsini özledim. Tabii senin için sorunu yoksa.” Alacağı cevaptan çok korkuyordu Hyunjin ama en azından şansını denemesi lazımdı.   
“Olur. Hatta istersen yılbaşında Jisung’ların kışlık evinde toplanacağız sen de gelebilirsin.”  
“Gerçekten mi?”   
“Evet neden olmasın. Birkaç arkadaşımız daha olacak Jisung’un sevgilisi Chan hyung ve Changbin hyungun sevgilisi Minho hyung. Minho hyung da dansçı onu çok seversin eminim. Aa Seungmin ve Woojin hyung da gelsin onları da görmüyorum bayadır”.  
“Tamamdır sorarım”. Hyunjin kafası karışık bir şekilde Felix’in numarasını aldı.  
“Konumu atarım”.   
“Tamamdır”. Felix’in kafeden çıkışını izledi. Daha demin yaşadıkları gerçek miydi? Felix neden böyle davranıyordu hiç onluk değildi... Çok garipti... Hemen Seungmin’i aradı. İki kez çaldıktan sonra telefonu açtı Seungmin  
“Minnie ne yaşadığıma inanamayacaksın”.  
“Umarım önemli bir şeydir çünkü burda açlıktan kafayı yemek üzereyiz”.  
“Felix ile karşılaştım”.  
“NE?”  
“Evet ve yılbaşını onlarla kutlamaya çağırdı???? Hepimizi??“  
“Jinnie kafanı bir yere falan mı çarptın yolda...”   
“Hayır çok ciddiyim”.   
“Oha.. Gidecek miyiz peki?”  
“İstiyorum... Çok özledim onu...”   
“Tamam o zaman gidiyoruz ama lütfen artık gelir misin çok acıktık” Seungmin’in ağlamaklı sesine güldü.  
“Tamam tamam geliyorum”. Telefonu kapatıp tavukçuya doğru ilerledi.

Felix~  
“Hyung suratını görmen lazımdı! İlk önce kabul ettiğimde çok şaşırdı. Onu geçtim en son onu bize çağırdığımda ağzı kapanmadı nerdeyse çok komikti” Felix’in kahkahası tüm sokağı doldurdu.   
“Felix sen çok kötü bir insan oldun” Bir yandan Felix’e gülüyordu Changbin.   
“Ama ne yapayım hyung hak etti. İki yıldır onu arıyorum ve bu şekilde karşılaşacağımızı hiç düşünmemiştim gerçekten. Bir an beni durdurmayacak diye çok korktum ama. Neyseki durdurdu. Benim yüzümden planımızı da bozduk ama çok özledim hyung...”   
“Saçmalama Felix çok sevindim ama onu atlattığını söylediğindeki surat ifadesini görmeyi çok isterdim açıkcası” Yine güldü Changbin.  
“Ben de görmeni çok isterdim ahahaa çok komikti. Hayır onun benim için ne kadar değerli olduğunu bilmiyor sanki bu kadar kolay nasıl unutmamı bekledi... Neyse o kadar kolay değil, sen benim arkamdan iş çevir? Sonra da ortalıktan kaybol. Biraz cezasını çeksin”.  
“Ahahaa hadi bakalım. Bu arada Jisung cheesecake diye ağlıyor hala çabuk gel”.   
“Tamam tamam geliyoruum”. 

-191225-  
“Jinnie sakin olur musun titriyorsun resmen”.  
“Elimde değil hhhhh. Çok korkuyorum. Hepsinin sevgilisi varmış ya onun da varsa? Gerçi olmasa bile beni atlattığını söyledi ahahaa”  
“Jinnie...”   
“Neyse geldik sanırım burayı gösteriyor telefon”.  
“Jisung’un bu kadar zengin olduğunu söylememiştin” Woojin ağzı açık bir şekilde Jisungların kışlık evine bakıyordu.  
“Açıkcası benim de hiçbir fikrim yoktu. Durumlarının iyi olduğunu biliyordum ama bu kadarını bilmiyordum”.  
“Ee gençler kapıyı mı çalsak artık”. Seungmin kapıya doğru ilerledi. Knock Knock.  
Kapıyı açanı görünce Seungmin bir adım geriledi gözlerinin içi gülen çocuğa bakakaldı.  
“Yeey hoşgeldiniz biz de sizi bekliyorduk. Ben Jeongin.” Elini uzattı Seungmin’e doğru. Seungmin utanarak elini uzattı.  
“Ben de Seungmin”.  
“Woojin!”  
“Uzun zaman oldu Jeongin!”   
“Hyung evet!! Çok özledim! Bizimle iletişimi kestiğin için hala kızgınım ama bunun tribini sonra atacağım.”  
“Yaa minnoş gel buraya” Jeongin hemen Hyunjine doğru ilerledi ve sıkıca sarıldı.  
“Aa hadi gelin artık kapıda kaldınıız”. Çekingen adımlarla içeri girdiler. Girer girmez hepsinin ağzı açık kaldı. Hyunjin’in bile boyundan daha uzun çok özenle güzel bir şekilde süslenmiş bir çam ağacı, yanan bir şömine ve salonun ortasında bir sürü yemekle süslenmiş bir masa. Koltukların üstündeki yorganlar ve orta masadaki oyunlar da dikkatini çekmişti Hyunjin’in. İçer girer girmez yılbaşı havasını hissedebiliyorlardı.   
“Oh” Seungmin’in ağzından sadece bu dökülebilmişti.  
“Beğendiniz mi? Gerçekten çok uğraştık” Parlayan gözleriyle ona bakan Jeongin’e baktı Seungmin.  
“E-evet çok güzel. Fazla güzel”.   
“Hadi masaya geçelim”. Masada oturan minbin ve chansung ikilisi Hyunjinleri görür görmez hemen yerinden kalktı.  
“Hyunjin çok uzun zaman oldu!!” İlk yanlarına gelen Changbin’di. Hemen Hyunjin’e sarıldı sıkıca.  
“Evet hyung nasılsın iyi misin?”   
“Ben iyiyim sen nasılsın asıl neler yaptın” Hyunjin eliyle kafasını kaşıdı biraz.  
“Pek değişik bir şey yok aynı şeyler.”   
“Anladımm. Neyse bundan sonra konuşmak için çok fırsatımız olacak nasılsa değil mi?”   
“Evet evet.   
“Siz de Seungmin ve Woojin hyung olmalısınız, hoşgeldiniz”.  
“Evet hoşbulduk!” Bu sefer konuşan Woojindi.  
“HYUNJIIN” Jisung koşa koşa Hyunjin’in yanına gitti ve sarıldı.   
“JISUUNG NASILSIN”  
“İyiyim sen nasılsın hhhhh”  
“Ben de iyiyiim”   
“İkisinin bir araya gelince ne kadar gürültülü olduğunu unutmuşum...” Changbin bıkkınlıkla konuştu ve masadaki yerine döndü.  
“Jinnie bak bu benim sevgili Chan bu da Minho hyung, Changbin hyung’un sevgilisi!”   
“Çok memnun oldum”. İkisinin de elini sıktı Hyunjin.  
“Biz de çok memnun olduk”. Hyunjin Jisung’a doğru yaklaştı ama Jisung o konuşmadan anlamıştı.  
“Felix’i soracaksın biliyorum. İçecek almaya gitti birazdan gelir.” Hyunjin güldü.   
“Tamamdır”. Kapının çalmasıyla Jisung kapıyı işaret etti.  
“Bak geldi bilee” Hyunjin kafasını kaşıdı utanarak. Jisung kapıyı açınca yanakları ve burnu soğuktan kızarmış yine o günkü beresini ve atkısını takan Felix’i gördü. Kalbinin yine hızlandığını hissetmişti. Felix poşetleri Jisung’a verip içeriye girince gözleri buluştu. Sıcacık gülümsemesiyle selam verdi Felix. Çok geçmeden herkes masaya oturmuştu. Yemekler göründüklerinden bile daha lezzetliydi.  
“Bizi de çağırdığınız için çok teşekkür ederiz” Seungmin Felix’e sıcak bir gülümsemeyle bakarak konuştu.   
“Ne demek asıl biz teşekkür ederiz” aynı gülümsemeyle karşılık verdi Felix de. Herkes yemekleriyle ilgilenip günlük şeylerden konuşup sohbet ederken Hyunjin’in tek düşündüğü yanında oturan Felix’in elini tutmaktı. Onu gerçekten çok özlemişti. Felix’in ona baktığını hissedince hemen dikleşti sandalyesinde.   
“İyi misin rahatsız görünüyosun?” Felix endişeyle sordu.  
“İyiyim iyiyim biraz yorgunum sanırım ama çok iyiyim hiçbir sorun yok” Hyunjin saçmaladığı için kendine kızdı yine.   
“Peki” Yemek boyunca ne Hyunjin ne de Felix tek kelime etmişti. Diğer çocuklar çok eğleniyordu ama. Hyunjin, birbirleriyle şakalaşan Seungmin ve Jeongine baktı. Çabuk kaynaşmışlardı aşırı tatlı görünüyolardı. Onlar sohbet ederek yemeklerini bitirdiklerinde Hyunjin ve Felix neredeyse hiç yememişlerdi ki bu ikisi için de garip bir durumdu.   
“Hadi oyun oynayalım!!” Jeongin heyecanla oyunların olduğu masaya gitti. Herkes gülerek onu takip etti.   
“Ne oynamak istersin Innie” Changbin kafasını okşayarak sordu. Aralarında 2 yaş olmasına rağmen resmen çocuğu gibi davranıyordu ona.   
“Fark etmez onu da siz seçin hehe”  
“Doğruluk mu cesaret mi??” Jisung Chan’ın omzuna vurdu.  
“Çok klasik o ya..” Chan mutsuzca arkasına yaslandı.  
“Sessiz sinema?” Seungmin en sevdiği oyunlardan birini önermişti.  
“İşte zevkli birisi” Jeongin hemen Seungmini destekledi. Seungmin’in yanakları kıpkırmızı olmuştu. Seungmin’in bu hali Hyunjin’in çok hoşuna gitmişti.   
“Bana da uyar!”   
“Tamam o zaman oynayalım.”   
“Ben başlayayım” Minho ayağa kalktı.

....

“Changbin HHHHH nasıl bilemezsin bunu? İlk buluşmamızda gittik bu filme ya. Yazıklar olsun sana”. Minho’nun bu lafının üstüne Changbin hariç herkes kahkaha atmaya başlamıştı.   
“Hyung inanamıyorum sana ahahaha”   
“Susar mısın Jisung... Anlamadım napayım filmi unuttuğum için değil”.  
“Aynen kesin öyledir”  
“Chan hyung sen kendi işine bakar mısın daha bir tane bile bilemedin”.   
“Olsun en azından sevgilimi kızdırmadım hehe” Jisunga biraz daha yaklaşıp sıkıca sarıldı. Jisung da gülerek sarılmasına karşılık berdi. Bunun üstüne Changbin de Minho’ya yaklaşıp,  
“Çok kızdın mı özür dilerim” diyerek sarıldı.  
“Kıyamıyorum ki ne yapayım. Yine de bana yemek ısmarlaman lazım hehe”   
“İstediğin yemek olsun Minho yeter ki kızma...” Hyunjin çiftlerin halini sırıtarak izlerken yanına yaklaşan Felix ile düşüncelerinden koptu.   
“Çok komik değiller mi hehe”  
“Evet gerçekten öyleler”.  
“Biz de bir ara öyleydik ahaha. Sonra sen bunu bozmaya karar verdin haha”   
“Felix... Üzgünüm senin için iyisinin bu olacağını düşünmüştüm”.  
“Yanlış düşünmüşsün. Neyse geçti gitti nasılsa artık. Yapacak bir şey yok”.   
“Evet... Maalesef” Son kısmı fısıldayarak söylemişti.   
“Gençler 2 dakika kaldı hazır mısınız!!” Woojin’in sözü üzerine herkes saati kontrol etti.  
“AAAAAA HERKES AYAĞA KALKSIN” Jeongin heyecanla ayağa kalktı.   
Hyunjin etrafına baktı bir kere daha birbirlerinin gözlerinin içine bakan Chansung ve birbirlerine sıkıca sarılmış Minbin’e baktı. Jeongin ve Seungmin de çok tatlıydı. Özellikle Woojin onlarla dalga geçtiğinde ikisi de kızardığı zaman. Sonra yanına baktı Felix’e.   
“Bak Felix...” Sözünü bitiremeden Felix Hyunjin’in ellerini tuttu.  
“Hyunjin tam bir salaksın biliyorsun değil mi?”   
“N-ne...?”   
“Seni bu kadar kolay unutabileceğimi nasıl düşünürsün anlayamıyorum gerçekten” güldü.  
“Nasıl yani?”   
“Kafede ve bugün özellikle sana soğuk davrandım. Biraz sinirlendirmek için seni. Ben iki yıldır seni arıyorum Hyunjin ve bugün seni buldum. Sence bu kadar kolay senden vazgeçebilir miyim?”  
“Felix ben çok özür dilerim gerçekten” Felix Hyunjin’e biraz daha yaklaştı.  
“Tamam, önemli değil. Beni düşündüğünü biliyorum. Keşke benim fikirlerimi önemseseydin ve kararı bana bıraksaydın ama yine de anlıyorum seni. Ben olsam belki ben de benzerini yapardım. Önemli olan şuan tekrar bir arada olmamız ve eğer sen de ister-“   
“10, 9....” bağırarak geri sayıma başlayan çocuklara baktılar.   
“İsterim hem de çok. Seni her şeyden çok seviyorum.”   
“5, 4....”   
“Ben seni daha çok inan bana”   
“2, 1...” dışardan gelen havai fişek sesleriyle birlikte aralarındaki mesafede kapanmıştı. Her şey tekrar olması gerektiği gibi hissettiriyordu, doğal. Sanki elleri olması gerektikleri yeri tekrar bulmuştu. Dudakları olması gereken yeri tekrar bulmuştu. Uzun zamanın ardından tekrar ait oldukları yerdeydi ikisi de. Birbirinin yanında ve bundan sonra da hep birbirlerinin yanında olacaklardı. Ailecek hep birlikte. 

-Son-

**Author's Note:**

> Yeey bitti! Umarım beğenmişsinizdir. Ayrıca twitter hesabımda başka yazılarımı da bulabilirsiniz! twitter: @minbinnation  
> Hekese mutlu yıllar. Umarım çok güzel bir yıl geçirirsiniz! <3


End file.
